


Lines

by Adeline_Hatter



Series: Hatter's Entrapdak Addiction [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Comfort Indulgence fic, Exploring, F/M, Lab Partners, for science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Hatter/pseuds/Adeline_Hatter
Summary: Hordak's an interesting being and Entrapta really wants to know what makes him tick...





	Lines

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING JUST TAKE IT 
> 
> Side note, I really really love these two.

It’s a little funny to her, the sudden urge to map out every line she can see and find on her lab partner’s frame. 

She wants to laugh every time he leans over her shoulder to peer at what she’s doing, how she’s moving the cables, often not even realising how close to her he’s stepped until her hair meets his solid frame when she directs it to grab something. 

For as long as she can remember, Entrapta has never liked close proximity, she can tolerate it for a time, but she’s never liked it. 

Yet, here, in his sanctum, no matter how close he stands, she can’t find anything but comfort in him standing near her, or next to her. 

She finds she likes testing his reactions to when she brushes her hand, her hair, herself against him somewhere, there’s always a few seconds when he falls quiet, even if he’s mid sentence and she asks him what he was saying. 

Hordak always seems to track her movement after she does this, but forgets mere seconds later, caught up in whatever he was talking about or their project again. 

It’s for science, she tells herself, though she knows she’s possibly lying. 

Ethical dilemma number… She doesn’t remember a number, but she knows she’s nearing triple digits, which if she really thought about it was another dilemma in itself- 

No, she was getting distracted, she’d just number this later when she listened back to her previous reports, so, she decides to pose the question, “Can I see you without your armour on?”

The sound of metal clanging to the floor is sudden, loud and perfectly timed for comedic purposes, it was a shame that there weren’t any other witnesses to it. 

“Pardon?!” She could swear his voice had raised an octave, there was this thread of confusion- No, embarrassment on his face and that was… _ Interesting. _

That’s what Hordak was to her, endlessly, fascinating and she wanted to know exactly what made him tick. 

“Can, I see you without your armour on? I want to see if it’s holding up.” 

Hordak looked at her, a long moment of contemplation and science, “Would it take away from building the portal?” His empty hand moves up towards his collar before dropping back to hanging at his side. 

“Only for a bit, you have to be healthy in order to operate it.” She watches him contemplate this, before he bends down to scoop up the dropped metal and turning away from her again, back to his own workbench. 

Disappointment at the loss of a chance to examine a subject flares in her gut until- “Okay, you can do that.” 

If she didn’t know any better, she’d almost think he sounded nervous. 

* * *

She lifts his arm up carefully, watching the lines of his arms move, he watches her the whole time she’s done this. 

Entrapta had started with his hands, flexing each finger slowly, carefully, she’s surprised that he lets her explore every joint. 

But she never moves it much, every moment careful because one wrong move and he’s be in pain, she didn’t want to see him in pain again.

“You’re always quite blunt aren’t you?” His eyes close as he speaks, her finger starting to trace up his elbow, finding the lines there easily, “That’s something I’ve noted over the last few months.” 

An interesting discovery she made a while ago was that he never lied to her, avoided, yes, but never lied, “I’m aware it’s not a virtue.” She keeps her voice at the same pitch as his as he stands there in the room and let’s her explore. 

“Who told you it wasn’t a virtue?” He questions, he cracks his eye open a little bit, but has to turn slightly as she reaches his shoulder, carefully moving his arm every which way to look at how it moved, “I consider it to be a show of strong character.” 

He says it with the kind of certainty most people lacked, “You are very honest for a guy trying to take over the world.” Is what she settles on as she lets his arm drop carefully, before starting to trace her fingers down his back and immediately there’s a reaction in a shiver. 

She takes her hand away immediately, “Did I hurt you?”

“No… You just…” He seems to attempt to find the word, “Surprised me, you can continue your examination.”

Entrapta gently rests her hand in the small of his back, wondering if she should have taken her work gloves off, she stops, taking in the fact that he is warm under her palm, even through her glove, she’s not sure if she should move again, because in this moment she knows he’s alive. 

“Entrapta?” His voice is quiet, this kind of husky she’s never heard from anyone before, she feels his back move, immediately losing contact as he turns around and she looks up at him, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, you’re beautiful.” She says it and considers how blunt it is, watches him pause, before fingers slowly ghost over her cheek, they are different from etherian fingers, the same basic shape but become pointed at the end instead of a nail, more like a talon.

They hover, before she leans forwards to press her face into that palm, tilting her head slightly so he cups her face and she is suddenly so aware of how tall he is.

He caresses her cheek slowly, as if getting used to the weight of her head in his hand as she fluttered her eyes closed. 

For a moment, everything is peaceful, for a moment she forgets they have a job to do, forgets who he really is in the face of his army.

“Hordak...” Her voice surprises her more than it could ever surprise him, how quiet she is, how slow her heartbeat as fallen, “You really are beautiful.” 

There is silence again, before she feels her head being tilted upwards and she opens her eyes to find him looking at her, his eyes swooping over the plains of her face before he leans down and before she can rise on her hair to meet him…

His mouth makes contact with her forehead, softly, then the contact is gone, he’s gone as he walks away and she’s left with her heart pounding.

Hordak, truly had a way of making everything so very interesting.

Including her. 


End file.
